ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Monster Ball Tour/Show/Theater/Act V
Antler (Film) The music is a remix of "Fancy Footwork" by Chromeo with vocals sample from "Shook One Pt. II" of Mobb Deep. During the interlude, the conveyor belt was lowered on the stage. PawsUpFilm-2010_01.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_05.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_06.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_11.jpg MB-Antler-1.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_12.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_13.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_15.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_16.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_17.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_18.jpg Mqueen.JPG PawsUpFilm-2010_20.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_21.jpg LGG_09.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_22.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_24.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_25.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_26.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_27.jpg MB-Antler-2.jpg : Gaga — A Outfit, hat, shoes by ???, B Antlers by Nina Butkovich-Budden for Marko Mitanovski (Spring/Summer 2010 "Lady Macbeth" collection), corset by ???, shoes by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2010).The single later called PUT YOUR PAWS UP Boys Boys Boys Upholstered in black vinyl and nearly nude in a red patent leather bikini. She then sang "[[Boys Boys Boys (song)|'Boys Boys Boys']]," backed by a squadron of skinny, shirtless, snake-hipped leather boys. On the opening night, "Boys Boys Boys" was sung after "LoveGame" instead of being sung before "Paper Gangsta". Bbb 2.JPG MB1-BBB-Backdrop2.jpg BBBBackdrop..jpg Paper Gangsta The stage was covered in fog with a dentist's chair placed at the center of the stage. She moved on the chair during the song while two of her female dancers did some jazz moves on stage. For this number, Gaga used a auto-tuned microphone to sing the song except on the opening night on November 27. The song was cut for the last shows (Jan 21 to 26, 2010). The backdrop featured Gaga smoking, close up of her face being deformed by a water drop / ripple kind of effect. LGG_18.jpg LGG_12.jpg LGG_11.jpg 11-27-09 Monster Ball 008.JPG|1 PaperGangsta-MB-Theater-04.jpg PaperGangsta-MB-Theater.jpg RedLatex-PokerFace.jpg|2 RedLatex-Side-MB.jpg BraPropRed..jpg PaperGangsta-MB-Theater-02.jpg PaperGangsta-TMBT1.png s5.JPG interlude1.JPG PaperGangsta-MB-Theater-03.jpg # Guns headpice by Miguel Villalobos, guns outfit by Zaldy Goco: 11/27/09 - 12/3/09 # Red latex outfit and hat by Zaldy Goco, boots by Pink Cobra: 12/9/09 to 1/26/10 Poker Face "Tonight Matthew..." remix intro was used for the first 3 dates with album ending. Rest of the tour: Muh muh muh intro + SC ending. {C} Bondage inspired black leather dress with guns hanging from it and a hat made of muzzles, were worn during "Poker Face" and Gaga pumped her hands in the air while performing the song. GunsOutfit-Front-MB.jpg|1 Monster Ball Guns Harness fitting.jpg GunsFront-MB.jpg GunsOutfit-Back-MB.jpg PK-BG-eye1.jpg PK-BG-eye2.jpg # Guns headpice by Miguel Villalobos, guns outfit by Zaldy Goco (11/27/09 - 12/3/09) Manifesto of Little Monsters (Film) On the opening night, the Apocalyptic Film was shown instead of the Manifesto. The following night and for the rest of the tour, the Manifesto was displayed. This interlude featuring some footage of Lady Gaga wearing costumes of Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, masks by NOKI, Jaiden rVa James with an old piano in background while she reads a slightly modified version of the Manifesto of Little Monsters featured in the Book of Gaga. Recorded vocals This is the Manifesto of Little Monsters. There's something heroic about the way my fans operate their cameras. So precisely, so intricately, and so proudly. Like Kings writing the history of their people. Its their prolific nature that both creates and procures what will later be perceived as "The Kingdom." So, the real truth about Lady Gaga fans, my little monsters, lies in this sentiment: They are the kings. They are the queens. They write the history of the kingdom, and I am something of a devoted Jester. It is in the theory of perception that we have established our bond. Or, the lie, I should say, for which we kill. We are nothing without our image. Without our projection. Without the spiritual hologram of who we perceive ourselves to be, or rather, to become, in the future. When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too. And this is The Fame. Love and art, 12/18/1974 Lady Gaga ManifestoOfLittleMonsters-001.jpg M11.JPG m2.JPG M13.JPG M6.jpg M3.JPG M4.JPG M14.JPG Mentour_gaga.jpg Manifesto-mickey-3.jpg Monster film.jpg M12.JPG M5.JPG M13.jpg M6.JPG M7.JPG M8.JPG M9.JPG M10.JPG M19.jpg Manifesto Interlude.jpg Manifesto-mickey-2.jpg Manifesto-MB1.png 036-thefamegallery.jpg M15.JPG :Gaga — Costumes by Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, Mickey mask by NOKI (1997), nail covered hood by Jaiden rVa James (Youth by Youth Spring/Summer 2010) Paparazzi She returned on the stage while wearing multiple donned braided extensions for "[[Paparazzi (song)|'Paparazzi']]". NOTE: Gaga kept her normal wig during this part of the show on 11/27/09. Gaga was perched atop a railing and from each of her braids, a dancer was attached on the stage. (lock on her head on a bar, Dec 21-Jan 26). A backdrop of stars were shown during the performance. For this performance, Gaga had collaborated with her Haus of Gaga creative partner Matthew "Matty Dada" Williams on the Rapunzel Wig, as seen at The Monster Ball. She commented: :"I had a different vision for it in the beginning. Dada thought it should be braided, and I said, 'I never wear my hair braided.' He said, 'I know, but it's so Rapunzel, and it's something people deeply understand. And when you're wearing sunglasses on a scaffolding piece with a giant alien dancing behind you, I promise you it's not going to look like Rapunzel.'" The performance ended with Gaga faking her death. :Added crying and various other noises for the later dates. :The performance on December 1st included an intro with footage from the Monster Film and elements from the Fernando Garibay remix. 11-27-09 Monster Ball 009.jpg|1 MBTFashion8.jpg|1 The Monster Ball.jpg|2 black 1.0.JPG|2 blue 1.0.JPG|3 1-20-10 Monster Ball 001.jpg|4 Pprzi 2.JPG Przi.JPG # Black vinyl cape by Olima, boots by Pink Cobra: 11/27/09 - 12/17/09 # Black leather outfit by Haus of Gaga ONLY: 12/18/09 - 1/12/10. 1/20/10 - 1/13/10 # Blue leather outfit by Haus of Gaga: 1/13/10 # Black leather outfit by Haus of Gaga with hair shades: 1/20/10 - 1/26/10.